The evil ways of Jasmine
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: With a wish poorly worded by Jafar, Jasmine becomes something that he had never guessed she could be: utterly evil and manipulative.


The evil ways of Jasmine

This had gotten much too far. She was dressed in a slave outfit, reduced to serve a malevolent person, which was just undignified for her, the princess of Agrabah. Ever since Jafar had gotten this genie to do his biddings, everything went from bad to worse. Sure, the genie was reluctant to obey the wishes of his devious master, yet he had no choice at all.

With all the magic he possessed, the ancient vizier was just unstoppable and there was close to nothing Jasmine could do in her current predicament. Looking at the man who had her fate in his evil hands, he could see that he was having a heated argument with the genie. Trying to approach as much as she could, she wished to overhear their conversation, as it could surely be about her.

-I told you what my wish was, Genie. I wish for Jasmine to completely fall in love with me!

Seeing perhaps a way to make Jafar lower his guard, Jasmine saw the best opportunity in a while and took it, as she made her presence known to Jafar. Doing her best to look as seductive as possible, she fluttered her eyelashes and swayed her hips with each step she took toward the magically powered vizier. Seeing the look on his face, she knew he had fallen for her bluff; as his mouth was wide open in awe that his wish had worked as intended. The genie, confused, looked at Jasmine and Jafar, a bit dumbfounded and oblivious to the plan Jasmine was hatching. Jafar, however, was not satisfied enough by what he had in front of him, as he turned to the genie.

-Good! Now, make her just like me! I wish for her to become my true soul mate in every aspect of her mentality!

The genie, having the possibility to grant this very wish, zapped Jasmine with his magic before she could even react in any possible way. The magic fidgeting in her body and mind twisted her very thoughts as the education she had received was gone in seconds. The earnest desire to help others, to discover who she was and all feelings of love and respects were gone. They were soon replaced by a desire for self-sufficiency, power, money and to make sure other people would not get in the way toward her goals. Unable to fight the colossal power of the genie, Jasmine began to waver a bit before falling on her knees on the hard floor of the palace room she was in.

Regaining her senses, she rose up once more, taking a good look around her. On the upper part of the room, she could see that Aladdin was trying to sneak his way to save her. Laughing internally, she knew she did not need his help at all. She could take the idiot named Jafar any day and she would prove it there and now. Putting once more her seductive look on her face, she did it much more convincingly this time, as her face was a shining beacon of allure and charm. Jafar, unable to look away, was too dumbfounded by the fact that he had found his ''soul mate''. Taking the initiative right there, Jasmine spoke with a voice as sweet as honey to this troublesome fool.

-Oh, Jafar. I have come to know the error of my ways for never returning your affection and advances. Thankfully, it is not too late to make amends...

Seizing the moment, Jasmine approached her lips from his and gave him a long and tender kiss, one that would be pleasurable enough for anyone to want some more. Putting her arms around his back, she began to rub it as she continued to kiss this fool of a man. Opening one of her eye, she could see the look of disgust on Aladdin's face, which almost made her laugh. Thankfully, she knew what she was doing right now. Finishing the kiss, she permitted herself to giggle a bit as she looked at Jafar with a look of arrogance and utter confidence.

Jafar, confused about this sudden change in temperament, turned around to look at the genie, wondering if he had perhaps done something funny to amuse her. Seeing that he was not at his side anymore, a sudden panicking thought entered his mind as he looked at his sash. Much to his horror, the genie lamp was gone as he could see the genie floating at the side of the princess while she held the lamp. He was a great magician, but even he knew that the magic powers of a genie were gigantic when compared to those he possessed.

Aladdin, seeing the whole scene in front of him, could not hide the pride and joy he had in Jasmine, seeing that she had gotten out of a dire situation without any of his help. Glad that she was safe and sound, he could not suppress the desire to vocalize it as he went toward her while he talked loudly.

-Great job Jasmine! I am so glad you are safe!

Giving him a look of reproach and of annoyance, Jasmine looked then at the genie, ready to announce something.

-I wish for people to be unable to disobey any of my commands.

Compelled to grant that wish, the genie once more zapped her with his magic, giving her the powers she had asked for. Feeling the amount of magic inside her, Jasmine knew that with that wish, none could stand in the way of what she wanted. Jafar and Aladdin, both confused about what had just happened, could do nothing more as Jasmine spoke before any of them could act in any way.

-Both of you sit down quietly and listen to me.

Jafar and Aladdin had no opportunity to disobey, as each of them found their body obeying the command of the princess of Agrabah. Sitting down on cushions, their gaze got stuck on Jasmine as she smiled in triumph at what she had accomplished.

-Good. I will punish the both of you now for what you have made me live through. First of all, Aladdin, I am very disappointed in you. You were late to be of any help to me in the dire situation I was in and that had earned you a very severe punishment. From now on, you shall obey me and become my love slave, never to leave my chamber until ordered otherwise. Be pleased that I still think you are attractive, you useless street rat.

Rising up from his cushion, Aladdin could do nothing but obey her commands to the letter, as he smiled, pleased that she found him attractive. His body moving like a robot, he had no mastery or control of his actions from now on, helpless before the power of Jasmine. Seeing him move like that made Jasmine laugh as she found out she truly loved to have complete control of what went around her for a change. Seeing Aladdin go, she turned to face Jafar.

-I have a very special punishment for you, Jafar. Rise up and follow me, for I have a very specific thing for you to do.

Jafar body obeyed her instruction, as he followed her through the palace corridors. As they walked, Jasmine continued her explanation, enjoying tormenting this foolish vizier who had thought to turn her into a love slave.

-Now you were really deserving of a special fate, something truly wicked. Just the very fact I had to kiss those horrible lips of yours has earned you this punishment, but I am a generous being and I will gather all of your crimes against me in a single retribution.

As she finished talking, they walked toward the sultan bedchamber, which was heavily guarded. It had seemed that Jafar had taken extreme precaution to make sure the sultan would not be in the way. Luckily for Jasmine, she had the very same intentions.

-Go on and kill my father so I can become the queen of Agrabah. That old fool had held me back from what I have earned and desired for too long.

Going into the chamber, Jafar was ready to execute her command as the guards made no move to stop him from entering the chamber. Jasmine, watching from afar, giggled at the thought that everything she desired was now available for her to take. Seeing Jafar get out of the chamber with blood on his hands, Jasmine was delighted when she also saw the reaction of the guards at the entrance, who began bashing Jafar heavily with clubs to render him helpless. Such a violent display toward her hated enemy pleased her, yet she had to play her part now. Running as if she was panicking, she began to fake some tears as she screamed.

-Quick! Jafar has told he'd kill my father. Someone stop him!

Feigning shock and surprise, she fell on her knees before the guards as she cried hysterically at the sight of the bloody hands of the vizier. The guards, trying to comfort her, tried to escort her to her chamber. Jasmine, before she could be conducted elsewhere, turned around to look at Jafar.

-Wait! Jafar, if you truly want to take amend from your heinous crime. Give yourself to my pet tiger Rajah so that he can eat you and purify your soul. All of you do believe that my tiger will cleanse him of his crimes, yes?

The guards and Jafar, under the spell of Jasmine, acknowledged her desire by nodding, then grabbed Jafar from the ground. Happy that she would not have to feed Rajah today, Jasmine went to her chamber. All of this planning and these events had made her anxious for some release from her love slave. Happy that she had gained everything she had sought, Jasmine smiled as she knew that the title of queen would be given to her in the next few days.

The genie lamp on her sash swinging with each step she took, Jasmine was now unstoppable and she loved it...


End file.
